


Ice, and Fire, and the Skates

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Winter, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Ron’s being clumsy, Draco’s being mean (not really); a perfect mix for some romance (or how Draco tried to teach Ron how to skate).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Ice, and Fire, and the Skates

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> I do realise that it’s not quite the season for winter stories yet, but this one has been sitting on my computer since last year, and was eager to be posted.

“How. Do. You. Move. In. These. Things?” Each word that Ron uttered was punctuated by the vain attempt to move his legs. 

Draco smiled mischievously and spun effortlessly around the struggling red-head, his skates cutting across the ice with a well-practiced ease. “For starters, you can let go of that tree.” Draco made another elaborate figure, skating backwards. 

“I’ll fall.” Ron watched Draco move, forgetting about his own struggles. The blond swished back and forth across the small frozen lake like some kind of forest fairy. Ron was once again mesmerized by Draco’s lithe figure and elegant movements.

“Not if you keep your balance.” Draco stopped in front of Ron, slowing himself down with the heel of his skate. “Come on, try it.” Draco held out his gloved hand to Ron. 

Ron gingerly let go of the tree and extended his hand towards Draco. He still couldn’t reach. Ron looked at Draco and saw the almost ever-present smirk. Malfoy knew that he wouldn’t be able to reach his hand from here. 

Ron sighed. “Draco.” 

“Hm?” Malfoy raised the eyebrow, still holding his hand out. Ron shook his head and waddled several steps forward. 

Just as he expected, he fell. He couldn’t explain how he managed to both stumble and slip at the same time, but he ended up sprawled in an ungraceful heap on the ice. Malfoy sniggered and made a circle around Ron’s prostrate form.

Ron huffed and tried to stand up. His feet slid uselessly on the ice without finding any purchase. Exasperated, Ron just sat on the ice, watching Draco’s graceful ice dance. Finally, Malfoy stopped and stood over Ron, arms akimbo. “Are you going just sit there?”

“No.” With a crooked smile on his lips, Ron slowly leaned back and lay on the ice. “I’m just going to lie there, staring at the sky until I froze my arse to death.” Ron crossed his legs at the ankles to make it more absurd. “Go on, skate away.”

Draco huffed in exasperation. “Really, Weasley, you’re impossible.” Moving as if he was on the polished floor of the ball room, and not in the middle of the frozen lake, Draco gracefully knelt near Ron and leant over his recumbent form. “So, you’d rather freeze your arse to death here than use it to warm me up in my bed?” Draco’s lips were almost touching Ron’s.

“Well, no…” Ron licked his lips, and Draco leaned lower at that same moment, so that Ron’s tongue swiped Draco’s lips too. Draco smirked. 

Ron was slightly dazed by Draco’s sky-grey eyes. “Strictly speaking, it’s our bed…” Ron had trouble finding words and keeping the thread of this silly conversation. 

“Yes,” Draco whispered releasing a puff of air, which Ron immediately inhaled, “and it will be very cold without you in it.” Ron realised that he was straining his neck a bit to reach up to Draco’s lips.

“That’s why I need you to get your lean, freckled arse off the ice and skate with me.” Draco gave Ron’s lips a brief peck, and then grabbed Ron’s hands tightly in his. 

With a quick and powerful jerk Draco tugged Ron up. Ron was momentarily disoriented by the sudden movement. He found himself standing upright clutching at Draco’s waist tightly; now Draco was pressed flush to Ron’s front. Somehow Draco managed to stay vertical when the whole of Ron’s weight and height slummed into him. 

Draco grinned up at Ron. “Still want to freeze on the ice?” Draco fidgeted a bit, and Ron felt Draco’s hardness pressing into his thigh.

Ron grinned back and lowered his hands to cup Draco’s arse. “Not anymore.” Ron tried to lift Draco up a bit, but the blonde wiggled out of Ron’s embrace and slid some distance away. 

Now Ron was standing alone on the ice, without the support of Draco’s lithe body. He wobbled uncertainly and looked at Draco worriedly. “Draco, don’t leave me here all alone,” Ron shook again and tried to stabilise himself by waving his arms, “I’ll fall again.”

“No, you won’t.” Draco slid to stand in front of Ron again. He seemed to have enough of teasing. “I won’t let you.” He took Ron’s hands firmly in his and tugged lightly, sliding back and taking Ron with him. 

Ron gasped, and then smiled happily. He was actually skating. He looked at Draco’s face and found a small, happy, albeit slightly smug, smile tugging at Draco’s lips. 

Ron had no idea how Draco managed to hold his balance, to hold Ron’s hands and to skate backwards effortlessly. Draco tugged Ron along the frozen lake for some time, and then changed their position by letting go one of Ron’s hands and moving to slide near Ron. But he still held Ron’s other hand tightly; and Ron held it back.

After a while Ron began feeling more confident. He mimicked Draco’s legs movements and stance; he wasn’t a Quidditch player for nothing, after all. He could manage the proper motions once they were shown to him.

Draco chose precisely that moment to throw Ron off balance once again. “By the way, Weasley, just so you know, I will never leave you alone. Anywhere.” 

Only Ron’s sheer will and Draco’s skating expertise prevented them from tumbling face first onto the ice. 

And after that Draco didn’t seem to mind greatly when Ron grabbed him by the waist again and kissed him soundly right in the middle of the frozen lake. With a low growl Ron charmed the blades off their boots and held Draco closer. 

Draco didn’t mind it in the slightest. He wrapped his hands around Ron’s neck and ground his pelvis into Ron’s lower abdomen. Ron moaned softly and broke the kiss to get some air.

Draco grinned at his boyfriend, and Ron nearly lost his mind; Draco was so bewitching – with cheeks pinked by the frost and lips reddened by the kiss, his hair slightly tousled from being outdoors for so long. 

“What?” Draco slithered his hands up Ron’s neck, into his thick red hair. 

Ron shook his head and kissed Draco softly again. “I think we need to go home, right now.”

“Why?” Draco frowned slightly. They were having a great time.

“Because our poor bed is terribly cold and lonely, and we need to warm it up.” Ron’s hands cupped Draco’s arse again.

Draco smirked. “Oh, really. It wouldn’t do at all.” He pressed his bottom firmly into Ron’s hand. “Need to warm it up immediately.” 

With a quiet laugh Ron kissed Draco again. In a second they disappeared, whisked away by Draco’s silent Apparition spell, only to appear seconds later in their bedroom. 

As Ron was frantically trying to figure out the clasp on Draco’s winter robe, Draco laughed softly and cupped Ron’s face in his hands. Ron looked at Draco, confused, and flashed adorably. “We’ll still make a decent skater out of you, Weasley.”

“Whatever,” Ron finally undid the clasp on Draco’s robe and was now sliding his cold gloved hands under Draco’s thick sweater, “as long as we get to warm our lonely bed afterwards.” 

Draco shivered at the keen sensation and kissed Ron, trying to slower him down. And Ron was always so easily distracted. His hands slid out of under Draco’s sweater and encircled Draco’s waist again. 

“That’s the main rule for the trainee skater – warm your instructor afterwards,” Draco sighed into Ron’s ear after some time.

Ron grinned into Draco’s hair and finally took off his cold gloves, all the while nipping gently at the soft skin of Draco’s neck with his lips. Maybe this skating thing wasn’t so bad after all. Draco seemed to enjoy it quite a lot, and whatever Draco enjoyed, Ron would too. Even if he had to wipe the ice with his arse all the while.


End file.
